Nasz nowy "zamek"
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 2! Poprzednio: 20 nastolatków przyjechała do opuszczonego miasta. Po tym jak się poznali, pojawiła się osoba która od teraz będzie sprawować pieczę nad ich życiem. 18 z nich została wpuszczona do Wieży gdzie przeszukiwali miejsce w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Trójce się udało i to oni zostali kapitanami drużyn które sami stworzyli. A co z tą dwójką? Prowadząca nie miała zamiaru dalej z nimi przebywać więc została wykonany pierwszy Miejski Sąd i tym samym Duncan oraz Zoey zostali wysłani w "górę". Kto będzie następny? Total Drama: Locked Terror (Intro) Pod wieżą Samym rankiem wszyscy zostai zbudzeni i do autobusu wsiadła Aisha, Nastasia i Claire. Odpalili autobus i ruszyli w stronę północnego wschodu wjeżdżając do dzielnicy o nazwie "Dzielnica Mieszkalna". Korianth W epicentrum znajduje się ogromny budynek, jak jeden z nielicznych w mieście wyglądający dość schludnie. Na szczycie posiadał iglice na które znajdywały się lampy mogącę oświetlić dowolny punkt na placu znajdującym się przed nią. Jest to prywatne miejsce prowadzącej oraz jej pomocy ale kto wie, może i zwykli śmiertlenicy będą mieli możliwość jej zwiedzenia. Jednym z niewieu jak na razie punktów dostępu, czyli miejsc gdzie mogą przebywać uczestnicy to część znana jako "Korianth". Dzielnica ta była nastawiona głównie na budynki centralne a osoba która pilnowała porządku miała swój dom w centrum dzielnicy na której obecnie stoi olbrzymia wieża. Na niej, porządku strzeże tajemniczy ochroniarz z chełmem na którym zamontowane są wskazówki. Z tego powodu Claire zwykle mówi na niego "Zegarmistrz", a każdy taki znajduje się w każdej dzielnicy miasta. Domy stoją jednak w ruinie. Zegarmistrz albo nie dopilnował porządku albo zaczął piełnić swą służbę za późno. Słynąca z ciszy i spokoju dzielnica właśnie w tej chwili wygląda jak miasta po przejściu prawdziwej wojny. Lasy i łąki mieszczące się przy niej momentalnie wdarły się na teren i zaczęły obrastać ulice, dróżki czy nawet ściany, bo nie było prawdopodobnie żadnego budynku prócz wieży która posiadałaby dach a co dopiero 4 ściany. Odnotowane trzęsienie ziemi 3 lata temu stworzyły nie małe rowy znajdujące się w wschodniej części dzielnicy, naturalnie zostały one przekształcone w niewielką rzeczkę w której dopiero co zaczął rozkwitać ekosystem wodny. Cała dzielnica została dokładnie otoczona przez wysokie mury, próbując przedostać się wodą poza nie, natrafi się na kraty, a przeskoczyć nie ma jak bo za wysoko. Jedynym miejscem gdzie można bezpiecznie opuścić dzielnice jest "Brama Świtu" która bezpośrednio wychodzi na centrum miasta. Niełatwo jest ją znaleźć po ciemku gdyż wygląda zupełnie tak samo jak reszta muru a tylko po podejściu czy uruchomieniu specjalnej wajhy jest możliwa do otworzenia. W dzień jednak jest o wiele łatwiej gdyż brama jest ładnie pomalowana na różne odcienie szarości, jedyny dodatek który ma cieszyć oko w tej dzielnicy. Claire: Okej.. jesteśmy. Każda z drużyn dostanie początkowy sektor, oczywiście, możecie poruszać się po różnych miejscach w dzielnicy.. ale zalecam pozostanie w swoich. Claire wskazała sektor drużyny Selene przy starym bardzo zniszczonym bloku mieszkalnym, drużyna Sadie otrzymała średniej wielkości Polane przy niewielkim jeziorku zaś drużyna Maggie miała swoje miejsce blisko Lasu. każde miejsce było od siebie oddalone o jakieś 10m. Claire: 'Jednakże, przecież musicie coś zjeść, dlatego każda drużyna dostanie plecak z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami typu noże..wyłącznie na zwierzęta, czy wędki, musicie coś mieć do jedzenia przez ten czas, przy każdym sektorze znajduje się ognisko i macie zapasy na jakieś 2-3 dni, później musicie drzewo sobie załatwić i do tego macie siekierę. Miłego życia. ''Autobus odjechał a Nastasia i Aisha z okna śmiały się z uczestników. Gdy autobus wyjechał, brama się zamknęła. Sektor drużyny "Selene" 'Levianne(Pz): '''Jedyne, co chcę powiedzieć po pierwszym odcinku to...JAK JA SIĘ TU KU*WA ZNALAZŁAM!? NIE DOŚĆ, ŻE NAMĘCZYŁAM SIĘ PRZEZ TĄ DURNĄ SELENE I PRZE PIERS'A, TO JESZCZE NIE TRAFIŁAM DO DRUŻYNY MAGGIE ANI SADIE, TYLKO DO SELENE!!!??? TO CHYBA JAKIŚ KU*WA ŻART!!! ''Selene rozejrzała się wraz z członkami swojej drużyny. Założyła na ramię plecak ze wszystkimi potrzebnymi rzeczami. '''Selene: Dobra. Trzeba wpierw ustalić strategię, aby możliwie jak najmniej odczuć na sobie braki żywności i innych "luksusów". Jako, że nie mam zamiaru robić tu za jedyną myślącą osobę, chętnie posłucham waszych propozycji. Mruknęła z lekkim uśmiechem. Chciała sprawić wrażenie przyjaznej. Selene (PZ): Dobra organizacja będzie naszym kluczem do sukcesu. Piers wygląda na zorientowanego w temacie, Jurgita może nawet zostać moją bliższą współpracowniczką...a reszta? Reszta też się przyda. Każdy się przyda. Jeśli mam dowodzić drużyną to pierwsze co - musimy utworzyć znaczną przewagę nad innymi ! Selene: Uhm...chyba nieco się ściemnia. Trzeba powoli zakombinować ognisko. Potem wszyscy usiądziemy i zastanowimy się co dalej. Zerknęła w stronę niezadowolonej Levianne. Selene: Pasuje, księżniczko? Mruknęła ironicznie. Levianne: '''Po pierwsze, to jeżeli już, to ja jestem KRÓLOWĄ! A po drugie - może być! left '''Selene: Królowa, taaa... Przewróciła teatralnie oczyma. Selene: Tak czy inaczej...chodźmy w stronę tamtego niewielkiego placu. Widzę, że tam jest już uzbierany chrust na nasze pierwsze ognisko. Wskazała odpowiedni kierunek. Plac przed budynkiem - ognisko Selene wraz z drużyną podeszła do ogniska. Rozejrzała się. Selene: Trzeba nam coś pod tyłki zorganizować. Nie będziemy na wilgotnej ziemi siedzieć... Levianne: 'Hmmm....Mam w mojej torebce poduszkę! ''Wyjęła jaśka ze swojej torebki, a wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. '''Levianne: ...Ale tylko jedną, przykro mi... :c Wszyscy się na nią wkurzyli, ona podłożyła poduszkę pod swój kuper. <3 Shawn: Spoko, ja mam ich pięć. -,- Selene: 'Doobra. A tak na serio nie mamy żadnych poduszek. ''Mruknęła. (trochę realizmu, no plis... ;-; ) '''Selene: Co najwyżej trzeba będzie przeszukać budynek. Może będą tam jakieś koce czy coś innego. Sama też sądzę, że spanie pod gołym niebem jest nieco kiepskie, z drugiej strony nie przeniesiemy ogniska do budynku, to logiczne... Zamyśliła się. Levianne: 'Ja się zmęczyłam po wczorajszych ''(czy tam dzisiejszych (please) ) poszukiwaniach, więc zostanę tutaj, i przypilnuję ogniska. :3 'Levianne(Pz): '''No co? Zmęczyłam się! Po za tym czemu nie jestem w drużynie Sadie, tylko w drużynie tej beznadziejnej Selene? I jeszcze Jurgita, Nicky, Shawn i tak dalej...Muszę mieć oczy otwarte dookoła głowy. ''Nicky gapiła się cały czas przed siebie, miała gdzieś ludzi i otoczenie. <3 '''Nicky PZ: To, co tam zobaczyłam zwaliło mnie z nóg! Chociaż.. było nawet przyjemnie. <3 Nicky: Gde ja jestm? :D Rozejrzała się. Nicky: Ooo, wśród Miłoszy. <3 Doskonale. <3 Zdjęła buciki i na placach u stóp zaczęła rysować ludziki. *-* Nicky: Ten malutki jest moim dilerem.. to znaczy liderem. <3 Nicky: Co tu tak cicho? <3 Może wam zaśpiewam? <3 Objęła wesoło Selene. Zaczęła śpiewać swój hit. Nicky: Di endo! <3 Ukłon. Po chwili było słychać wycie wilków. <3 Nicky: '''Jeej, Miłosze się odzywają. <3 ''Zaklaskała. '' '''Nicky PZ: Brakuje mi Marylki, nasz duet byłby genialny. <333 Selene jakimś cudem wydostała się z objęć Nicky z niezręcznym uśmiechem. Selene: Suuper...prócz talentu wokalnego przydałoby się jeszcze jakieś pojęcie o tym, jak nam tu zorganizować odpowiednie przetrwanie na te parę dni... Westchnęła. Levianne natomiast leżała na poduszce z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. (please) Levianne: 'Idź już do tej wieżyczki, a ja z tą blond Czeszką popilnujemy ognia. '''Selene: '''O nie, księżniczko. Ty idziesz na pierwszy ogień. ''Zmarszczyła brwi i przewróciła jej leżak. '''Selene: Ruszaj się. Raczej nie chcesz bym powtórzyła to, co działo się w recepcji, nie? Stanęła obok Piersa. Shawn przyglądał się całej sytuacji. Shawn: No to ja pójdę. Ten budynek wydaje się być spokojny... wy stańcie na straży. Oczywiście, jak Selene pozwoli. Lekko się uśmiechnął, lecz od razu spoważniał. Shawn: Mogę iść z kim chcecie, mam doświadcznenie... Piers zerknął na Levianne i Selene. Rozejrzał się wokół. Piers: 'Pójdę się trochę rozejrzeć... ''I poszedł w kierunku starego budynku. '''Selene: Uhm...zaczekaj... Mruknęła idąc za chłopakiem. Wzięła wpierw z plecaka dwie latarki. Selene: Teraz można iść. Odparła podając mu latarkę. Z ciemności ze słodkim uśmiechem pojawiła się Jurgita. Jurgita: 'Sieeemka! ''Rzuciła radośnie. Selene uśmiechnęła się. '''Selene: No, siemka mała. Idziesz ze mną na przeszukanie tego budynku? Podeszła bliżej Selene zaciekawiona. Jurgita: Jaaasne! Rzuciła radośnie. Jurgita: Ale nie będzie ciemno? Spojrzała lekko kuląc wzrok. Selene wskazała na swoją latarkę. Selene: Nic się nie przejmuj mam latarkę. Puściła oczko. Jurgita: '''W takim razie chodźmy pani kapitan. ''Odpowiedziała zadowolona. '' '''Jurgita: Jak się wgl nazywasz? Zapytała spoglądając na dziewczynę. '' ''Levianne w międzyczasie leniła się na swoim leżaku, poduszce, whatever, bo nie miała ochoty chodzić ze swoimi wrogami po jakichś ciemnościach. Levianne: 'Ech, co tu by zrobić? Zgłodniałam! A przecież nie można przechodzić do innych sektorów...Co za kicha! ''Rzuciła swoimi okularami o glebę. 'Levianne: '''Niech coś się wreszcie zacnie dziać! W sumie wolałabym siedzieć w łóżku z jakimś bogatym facetem na Florydzie, ale z kolei tutaj stawką jest na prawdę duuużo kasy. Czy uda mi się ją wygrać? O to się muszę postarać! Muszę jakoś przechytryć Selene, aby odpadła, i dojść do rozdzielenia drużyn, a tam - będzie z peewnoością łatwiej Opuszczony budynek ''Selene wraz z Jurgitą weszła do budynku. Parter zdawał się być kompletnie opustoszały. W oddali dostrzegła klatkę schodową i raczej zepsutą już windę. '''Selene: Uhm, jestem Selene. Odparła nieco zamyślona. Selene: A Ty to...? Jurgita: Jurgita! <3 Uśmiechnęła się słodko i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę dziewczyny. Selene uścisnęła lekko dłoń dziewczyny. Selene: Okeej, Jurgita. Więc. Stwierdziłam, że powinniśmy znaleźć coś, co posłuży nam za odpowiednie posłania. Chyba musimy się udać na piętro. Mam nadzieję, że reszta się ruszy. Nie będą przecież w czwórkę ognia pilnować. Przewróciła oczyma. Selene: 'Inaczej im nogi z dupy powyrywam. Dosłownie... ''Mruknęła wściekła. Jurgita spojrzała na Selene swoim złowieszczym uśmieszkiem, po czym zamieniła go w słodki i radosny uśmiech. '''Jurgita: Jeśli będzie potrzeba to pomoge...chętnie. Dodała po chwili zastanowienia. '' '''Selene:' Hah, chętnie. Skorzystam z okazji jak będzie potrzeba. Puściła do niej oczko i udała się w stronę schodów. Podeszła bliżej Selene i szepnęła jej na ucho. Jurgita: 'Może i jestem mała...ale kiedy potrzeba to czasem potrafie przyłożyć. ''Powiedziała szeptem. '' '''Selene: '''Uhm...mówiłaś coś? Nie dosłyszałam za bardzo...sorry. ''Mruknęła wchodząc po schodach, kierując się na pierwsze piętro. '''Jurgita: Nie...nic ważnego. Rzuciła z uśmiechem podażając za kapitanką. Selene: 'Okej, jak wolisz. ''Stwierdziła krótko przystając na chwilę. W końcu dotarły na pierwsze piętro. '''Selene: Lewo? Prawo? Jurgita: Pierwsza myśl w lewo. Rzuciła zamyślona. Jurgita: Czym się interesujesz? Obie dziewczyny skierowały się w lewo. Selene: Nic szczególnego. Zwykle zajmuję się pisaniem. Wiersze, opowiadania. Takie tam. Swego czasu brałam jeszcze udział w konkursach strzeleckich. Broń palna, strzelanie z łuku. Jakimś trafem mam dobrego cela, heh. Mam nawet przy sobie...gdyby ktoś był niegrzeczny. Zaśmiała się lekko, wskazując na broń, którą ostatnio znalazła. Od razu ją schowała, podchodząc do jednego z pomieszczeń. Selene: '''Cóóż. Chyba pora na poszukiwania. '''Jurgita: Ja tam lubie być niegrzeczna. Rzuciła z uśmieszkiem idąc za Selene cały czas. '' '''Selene:' Rzuć to przy jakimś chłopaku, z pewnością będzie wniebowzięty. No, ewentualnie przy jakiejś dziewczynie. Nie wiem co preferujesz. Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem wchodząc do pokoju. Zaczęła przeszukiwać zniszczone szafki w nadziei, że coś znajdzie. W jednej z szafek znalazła dwa dosyć duże koce. Były trochę zniszczone, ale lepsze to niż nic, prawda? '' '''Jurgita: '''Brawo Selene! ''Uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Jurgita: A co jeśli preferuje dziewczyny? Wyklniesz mnie z drużyny? Włożyła palec do kąciku ust spoglądając na dziewczyne. Selene: Nie jestem jakąś homofobką. Zaśmiała się. Selene: Mnie to nie przeszkadza. Wzruszyła ramionami i wzięła oba koce. Podeszła do Jurgity. Selene: Okej, mamy już koce. Teraz przydałyby się jakieś poduszki czy coś. Może stare materace... Ale łóżka tu nie ma...muismy iść dalej. Jurgita: Ty zapewne poszukujesz księcia do swojej bajki? Zapytała zaciekawiona wyciągając ręcę po koce by pomóc dziewczynie. Selene wręczyła dziewczynie jeden z kocy i wzruszyła ramionami idąc dalej. Selene: Książę z bajki? Nie...to takie...przesłodzone teksty. Facetem nie pogardzę, byle miał trochę oleju w głowie. Z drugiej strony...okazji do bycia z dziewczyną nie miałam. Jeśli już mam być kompletnie szczera. Mruknęła wchodząc do kolejnego pokoju, którym był jakiś stary salon. Dostrzegła nieco zniszczoną i brudną kanapę. Jurgita: '''Też nie miałam okazji by być z dziewczyną mimo moich preferencji. Aczkolwiek w końcu jakąś bratnią duszą bym nie pogardziła... ''Westchnęła lekko zasmucona. '' '''Selene: A nuż któraś Ci w oko wpadnie i ty jej też... Mruknęła cicho wyciągając z buta swój scyzoryk. Nie był to ten tępy, który ukradła jej Levi. Zaczęła ciąć obicie kanapy. Selene: No. Prowizoryczne poduszki zawsze spoko, nie? Jurgita: W tym wypadku to coś. Uśmiechneła się na samą myśl o "poduszkach". Jurgita: Świetnie posługujesz się scyzorykiem. Też mam wprawę w takiej bro...zabawkach. Selene: Bronią, scyzorykiem. Trochę ciekawe umiejętności. Muszę zapewnić nam wygraną. Levianne chce mnie wykopać, a ja się nie dam... Jurgita: Mogę pomóc, wydaje się być świruską... Westchnęła niezadowolona. Cóż dla niej to była konkurencja. '' '''Jurgita': Więc, chętnie się jej pozbędę. Rzuciła z uśmiechem podchodząc bliżej Selene. Selene: Nie można zabijać...aczkolwiek...można nie do końca bezpośrednio... Rzuciła zamyślona. Jurgita: Szkoda, że nie można zabijać. Wypaliła po chwili zorientowała się co powiedziała. Jurgita: Szkoda by było tylu ofiar... Selene: Niektórych nie... Rzuciła szczerze. Jurgita: '''No to oczywiste, że nie. ''Najchętniej bym ich sama zabiła...rzucila sama do siebie w myśli Jurgita. '' '''Selene: Dobra...mamy poduszki i koce. Wróćmy już do nich. I tak gdybyśmy na coś trafiły, to nie będziemy miały jak tego zabrać... no chyba, że zauważyłaś tu coś jeszcze...? Rozejrzała się. Jurgita: '''Poza fajną dziewczyną, nikogo tu nie widzę. Żadnego ciekawego obiektu. ''Włożyła palce do pyszczka. '' '''Selene: Uhm...dzięki. To...możemy iść, tak? Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jurgita: W suime...możemy. Selene: 'Skoro tak, to idziemy... ''Odparła kierując się w stronę drzwi. Jurgita przystanęła. '''Jurgita: W sumie...nie możemy chwile odpocząć? Zapytała szeptem. '' '''Selene:' Uhm...w sumie. Nie spieszy mi się. Więc...luz. Nie mam ochoty patrzeć już na Levianne. Mruknęła. Jurgita: '''Podzielam Twoje zdanie, też nie chcę na nią patrzeć. Strasznie babsko... ''Wzdrygneła się na samą myśl. '' '''Selene: Cudem się hamuję, by jej nie uszkodzić, serio... Uśmiechnęła sie pod nosem. Jurgita: 'Sama bym jej coś zrobiła, niekoniecznie miłego. ''Mrukneła niezadowolona. 'Selene: '''Ooou, widzę że myślimy podobnie. Podoba mi się to. ''Uśmiechnęła się. '''Jurgita: Cóz...najwyrażniej mamy podobny punkt widzenia. Również mi się to podoba, bardzo. Puściła jej oczko. Jurgita: '''Chetnie bym ją poprzestawiała. '''Selene: '''Mianowicie? Co masz na myśli? '''Jurgita: Na początek co nieco obiła by się uspokoiła. Potem... Uśmiechnęła się szatańsko pod nosem. Jurgita: '''Coś bardziej...bolesnego. ''Powiedziała zaraz z uśmiechem. '' '''Selene: Z dziwnych przyczyn zaczyna mi się to podobać... Selene (PZ): Chyba coś ze mną nie tak. No ewentualnie po prostu chcę, by ta zołza zdechła. Whatever. Spojrzała zaintrygowana na Selene. J'urgita': Podooooba? Zaświeciły się jej oczka. '' '''Selene:' No...jakoś tak. W sumie nie wiem czemu...ale tak... Jurgita: Też mi się to podoba... Odparła cicho. '' '''Selene: '''Uhm...okeej... ''Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Selene: '''To sądzę, że się dogadamy... '''Jurgita: '''Myśle...że mamy pełne predyspozycje do tego... ''Powiedziała cicho patrząc przed siebie. '' ''Selene: A owszem, owszem. Dobrze mieć się z kim dogadać. '' Przysiadła na parapecie. 'Jurgita: '''Zdecydowanie to lepsza perspektywa...cieszę się. ''Usmiechnęła się podchodząc do dziewczyny. Selene spojrzała na Jurgitę zaciekawiona. '''Selene: Uhm? Coś nie tak? Jurgita: Nic...po prostu fajnie mieć osobę z którą można pogadać... Odparła spoglądając na dziewczynę. Jurgita nie miała nigdy nikogo z kim nawet by zamieniła kilka zdań. Poniekąd ten program ją do tego zmusił. ''Selene: Rozumiem...sama też nie jestem jakąś gadułą. Ale bycie kapitanem mnie do tego zmusza jak widać.'' Jurgita: Wychodzi Ci to świetnie...Dziękuje za wzięcie mnie ze sobą... Selene: Ale to przecież żaden problem. Co Ty, mała... to nic wielkiego. Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. Jurgita: 'Dla mnie to wiele...jako jedyna pokazałaś serce w programie... ''Westchnęła opierając się o ścianę. '''Jurgita: To smutne jak ludzie zapominają o innych... Selene: Oj niech tylko nie robi się tu tak rzewnie. Zeskoczyła z parapetu i podeszła do dziewczyny. Lekko szturchnęła dziewczynę łokciem i uśmiechnęła się. Jurgita: 'Zawsze sobie radze sama...więc...przepraszam... ''Uśmiechnęła się po chwili. '''Jurgita: Niech będzie weselej. Powiedziała do dziewczyny. '' Sektor drużyny "Maggie" ''Vivian usiadła na hipsterskim pieńku, gdzie założyła w hipsterski sposób nogę na nogę i popatrzyła na swoją drużynę. Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): LOOOOL! Co się stało ostatnio? :O Ktoś zginął, zostałam wybrana do drużyny i... YOLO I OMG!!! Co to ma być?! :O Vivian: Lol... i co mamy teraz coś zrobić? Brzuch Vivi zaczął wydawać hipsterskie, burczące dźwięki. Vivian: Czy mamy coś do jedzenia? ;__; Yolo? Ktokolwiek? Sektor drużyny "Sadie" Niang rozejrzała się po swojej drużynie. Niang (PZ): Nie jest jest tak źle. <3 Chociaż nie znam jeszcze w mojej drużynie nikogo za dobrze.. Wiec.. Zobaczymy! Usiadła obok Katie i Sadie. Niang: Macie może papierosa? Sadie spojrzała uśmiechnięta na Niang i pokiwała przecząco głową. Sadie: Nie, ja nie palę, Katie też nie. Tak w ogóle witaj w drużynie. Miło mi cię poznać. Sadie ucieszyła się, że Niang się do nich dosiadła. Zaczęła coś tam paplać. Sadie: Andrew czy Tyrone, który lepszy? A może William? Które ciacho najlepsze? Sadie zachichotała. '' PS: (Notka: Możecie również tworzyć własne "nagłówki 3", dużo miejsc zostało wypisanych w tekście jak i możecie proponować własne jednak tylko na terenie tej dzielnicy. Na razie nie posiadacie żadnych dachów nad głową, oraz dobrze by było jakbyście spróbowali coś upolować czy złowić, kilka rzeczy dostaliście a najpotrzebniejsze jedzenie na następne dni dostaniecie dopiero pod koniec odcinka. Zadanie rozpocznie się w piątek o godzinie 16/17, wtedy też poznacie już pełne nazwy drużyn. ) I jeszcze jedno, mamy taką zagadkę dla was do rozwiązania, oczywiście za jakąś nagrodę <3. A oto i ona: ''"2 plus 2, 4 plus 4... i tak do dwóch tysięcy, Prosta gra, która wymaga cierpliwości i dużych kompetencji, Znajdź grę, zagraj i daj dowód, że doprowadziłeś ją do końca, Może właśnie to pomoże ci tutaj przetrwać pomimo wrogiego współplemieńca?" Proszę nie hejtować rymów, chodzi o to, aby zrozumieć zagadkę i prawidłową odpowiedź dać pokazać komuś z ekipy na pw <3 Spieszcie się, kto pierwszy ten lepszy ^^. Oczywiście nie poinformujemy, jeśli ktoś już rozwiązał odpowiedź <3 I nie odpowiadamy na pytania dotyczące tego, jeśli spróbujesz, odpowiemy że trafiłeś, albo nie <3 Powodzenia <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror